bushido_online_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
About the Game
Bushido Online is a fictional game which is the setting of the story. It is developed by VirCo, a platform that uses virtual reality technology to create an interactive online experience. It is said that the game was originally an open-source platform developed by the Japanese, and the developers based the game on that. The game is financially backed by monthly subscriptions and therapeutic research contracts. Players can also pay a monthly fee to play. According to players, there was a Beta version (which glitched and presumably failed) and an even older one without virtual technology. Some players including Yamura and Ippei, are old players from previous versions. Gameplay The players connect to the game by using wireless metal connecters the size of a coin, attached to both sides of the temples. Players up to Level 5 can log in and out freely, but once they are above Level 5 then some restrictions apply. For instance, they cannot log out during combat. New players start out in Kakura Village, waking up in Manji and Sumiko's house. The old couple explain that they have been attacked by a bakemono (a type of yokai/monster) and was rescued by Manji. The old man will then ask for a name and will not register foreign-sounding names or duplicate names. Sumiko, his wife, will then come in and offer healing tonics. Through various happenings the player will learn about basic gameplay, and Manji will teach them their first move, Focused Strike. Players use Energy as a resource for special abilities, which they unlock according to their class as they level up. New abilities are rewarded at fixed intervals every 2-3 levels, normally through a specific quest. All players of a certain class use the same abilities, but they can modify these to a certain extent through a limited number of Enhancement Slots. Free Slots, also rewarded at certain levels, can be filled with additional combat and non-combat abilities. Pain is simulated as a tingling, numbing feeling. Upon death, players usually resurrect at the nearest morgue or spirit shrine and must stay there for 5 minutes until Death Nausea is over. For more details, please visit the gameplay page. Classes There are seven classes in the game. For a more details on the classes, please refer to the classes page. *Samurai (warrior) *Ronin (a samurai without a master) *Ninja (assassin) *Ryoushi (hunter/archer) *Houshi (priest) *Kitsune (fox spirit) *Obake (ghost) ' Professions (Trade Skills) Players may pick up as many Trade Skills as they like, and each one comes with a specific perk. * Tailoring * Mining * Blacksmithing * Medicine * Pick-pocketing * Lock-picking * Carpentry * Calligraphy (including a sub-skill, painting) * Woodcutting * Woodcrafting * Pottery * Leatherworking * Music Places of Interest '''Kakura Village Kakura Village is a small village which is the starting point of every player. Shinshioka City Shinshioka city is the first city that players get to see. It is presumably the capital city, since the Shogun's Palace is located within it. * East City - a part of the city that consists of a complicated network of small alleys and rundown buildings. * West City - a lively area with bustling shops (Trade Street) * North City - the location of the Shogun's Palace * South City - a peaceful neighborhood with numerous bridges, alleys and canals. PVP is not permitted in this zone. Beyond the East Gate (Clan Territories) * The Wilderness * Clan territories - also known as "daimyo territories". Beyond the West Gate (War Games) Fuoka City * A city in the East For more information, please refer to the places of interest page.